Open-street parking is a common practice, regardless of the presence of controlled and closed parking areas. Also, governance entities maintain and/or modify policies pertaining to which parts of certain roads are permissible or impermissible for parking, adding to the variability and complexity of open-street parking. For example, depending upon contextual parameters, such as time of the day, time of year, locality, nearby events, etc., some roads (or parts thereof) are kept open for vehicle passage and/or parking at per-designated times.
Existing parking management approaches include identifying empty parking slots. However, such approaches are not capable of assisting in analyzing the impact of parking on overall traffic conditions and/or road usability. Additionally, such existing approaches are not capable of using such traffic condition impact information to improve parking decisions and/or recommendations over time.